Lucifer Morningstar & Reader
by AZookiex3
Summary: Lucifer [Netflix] & Reader stories/one-shots! Ratings from G to M.
1. Let Me Show You My Love

**Anonymous**: _Hey! I have a request for LuciferXreader! I really love the idea of the reader and Lucifer getting into a fight (cuz of all their pent up emotions and thinking that each of their love is unrequited) and the reader storms out only to get mugged/attacked. Luci goes to make up from the fight and finds her injured in an alley way or wherever you wish and takes care of her and they admit their feelings Heeheehee and maybe bang lmao or at least some smoochin_.

**Description: **You've known Lucifer Morningstar since he returned to Earth five years ago. You tried to pickpocket the Devil, and instead of punishment he gave you a job as his "personal human". After so many years your infatuation turned to love, and unknown to you he felt the same, but neither of you know how to say it. Until the fight.

**Rating: **Explicit

**Warnings: **Swearing, Dirty Words, Smut

**AN: **My first request! [eee!] Hope I've done you proud Anon! :)

**AN: **Updated August 23, 2020 - Grammar. Reupload!

* * *

"He _still _isn't here?"

"Hasn't been here the whole night." Mazikeen of the Lilim pours you a shot.

"Let me guess," you down the shot, "Out with the _Detective_?" Mazikeen gives you a pointed eyebrow and refills your shot. You down it.

The day Lucifer Morningstar met Detective Chloe Decker became the worst of your life, and you had _a lot _of bad days. Ever since that first case he would not shut up about her during your talks.

_Can you believe it, y/n? A human able to resist me!_

He became infatuated with her, and with that came the realization that you were jealous.

Yes, you felt the pull that everyone, well _almost _everyone, felt when they met the Devil, but you were stronger than most. Life on the streets and having to bid to men's commands just to eat some food made a thick stone wall around your heart.

But now, the Devil himself was beginning to chip the wall down. It was slow, but as the years passed you saw the man more than his title.

And yes, you knew he was the _actual _Devil. That night when he made you that proposition he showed you his true self, mainly so he could see how it would affect a living human.

And boy did it _fuck you up_. You were a mess for a month, but instead of leaving you on the streets unable to defend yourself in that state, he took you in. He gave you a whole level of his skyscraper club to call home. He maintained a distance while your mind was fucked, but always made sure you had food and hadn't killed yourself.

He was so..._happy _that night you came up to his penthouse of your own will. That's when your stone wall began to crack.

But now you desperately wanted it back up. You hated this feeling. This _jealousy _for a _man_. You were always Miss Independent.

How could Chloe Decker compare to you? Sure, she could resist his charm, but she didn't even know the _real _Lucifer. Not just the Devil part, but the _man_. The Angel. The Lightbringer who created all light in the universe.

Besides, Lucifer never once tried his little mind trick with you. He never even tried to get you in bed with him.

So why…

"Why is she so _special_?" You whisper more to yourself, but the ever loyal demon refills your shot, pours herself one and clinks the glasses together.

"No idea." You both down your shots.

"Is the party already over?" Lucifer calls as he descends the stairs.

"Been over for an hour," Maze drawls back, taking another shot.

"Ah. Pity." Lucifer walks over to the bar and motions Maze for a shot.

But you notice that he's been holding his side.

"Lucifer, what happened?" You look at him seriously.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" He brushes you off and takes his shot.

You know him though. You push his body on the stool so he's facing you, and pull away his hand.

Blood starts pooling on his shirt.

"What the _hell_?" You began to panic and cover the wound with your own hand to make it stop, "How did this happen?!"

"He didn't tell you?" Maze looks at you questionably.

"Tell me _what_?"

"That pet Detective of his makes him vulnerable." Maze takes another shot and watches as you face Lucifer with a look of shock while he looks at her with a look of "Father damn it Maze". Maze becomes _very _amused.

"Aka killable."

"She _knows _what it means, Mazikeen." It was never a good sign when Lucifer used Maze's full name.

But right now you didn't care. You forced the Devil off the stool and into the elevator, pushing the button for your floor. As soon as the doors open you pull him towards the bathroom.

"Take your shirt off." You command as you pull out the first aid kit.

"Well well, y/n. I-"

"Lucifer." You look at him sternly and in no way in the mood for his flirting. He gives an exasperated sigh and removes his top. Thankfully the wound didn't look very deep, so no need for stitches. You spray peroxide on it and bite your lip at the hiss of pain he makes. You put a cloth on the wound then a bandaid on top to hold it.

"You know, I could get used to having a personal nurse." Lucifer crosses his arms, which buffed his chest out a bit, and smiles flirtatiously at you as you clean up, "Can I convince you to wear a sexy nurse number while you take care of me?"

"Why?" You whisper.

"Well it would lift my healing spirits up a considerable-"

"No, Lucifer." You face him and stand tall, "_Why _didn't you tell me she does this to you?"

Lucifer shifts, "Because it's none of your concern."

"It's _all _my concern!" Your voice rises, "You need to stay away from her!"

"You have _no _authority over me." Lucifer's voice and tinted red eyes would make anyone cower in fear.

But not you.

"I _do _when your life is at risk!"

"NO!" Lucifer's Devil face is out and he towers over you, "NO ONE HAS AUTHORITY OVER ME!" His grasp cracks your countertop. He focuses on that in order to calm down. He saw you take that small step back.

"Lucifer-" he leaves you alone in your bathroom. Which is probably a good thing because your face is now wet with angry tears.

_Fine. If I have no authority over him then he has none over me._

* * *

The next night, while Lucifer was out _yet again_, you tell Maze everything that happened. You even confess how you felt about him.

"Well, duh." Maze downs a glass of whiskey, "Anyone with eyes can see how you feel."

"He can't."

"That's because Lucifer's stupid to that kind of stuff." Maze passes you a glass of whiskey and leans forward, "You know, he feels the same way for you."

You laugh, "I _highly_ doubt that, Maze."

Maze smiles, "Then let me tell you how you can make him confess."

Maze proceeds to tell you to start your act again. Bring back that slut of a poor street girl to the club, and see how he reacts.

You really, _really _didn't want to. You swore to be over with that life. You even told Lucifer.

But...if it could get him to confess to you…

_Fuck it._

* * *

You started off slow. For the first couple nights, even without Lucifer there, you began to actually talk to the patrons of the club. One night Lucifer _was _there, and even though his whole focus wasn't entirely on you you _did _see him look over every time you talked to a new man. His looks became more frequent when you started to touch their arms or caress their face.

After a week of this going you decide it's time to start the "act". The club tonight was particularly packed. Lucifer was swimming in women and men, so you weren't quite sure this would work.

But a nod from Maze told you to go for it.

You pick your target, a young man with sandy blond hair and beautiful green eyes. He was tan like a surfer, and definitely built like one. He even dressed expensively appropriate for the club.

_Perfect._

You walk over and start the small talk. An arm touch here, a thigh tough there, and finish off with a caress. Lucifer took no notice of you while you performed these acts, but when the _man _answered your touches with his own and leaned forward to whisper in your ear you could see Lucifer's focus was entirely on you two.

_Score one for y/n._

When a ronchi song begins to play you pull the man to the dance floor. He was unsure at first, but once you started touching and grinding on him he replied in earnest.

When the young man started to lick your neck and you hovered your hand over his crotch you were forcibly pulled from your dress into the chest of the one and only Lucifer Morningstar.

"Sorry to ruin what is most likely your happiest night ever gent," Lucifer's smirk was one of intimidation. He wraps an arm around your torso, pushing you closer against him, "But this human is _mine_."

The young man looks _terrified_, and runs quickly away mumbling apologies.

You hated possessiveness, but when Lucifer said that you couldn't ignore the spark of heat that started in your core.

Lucifer pulls you to a quieter part of the club and hisses, "What the _hell _do you think you're doing y/n?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" You feign ignorance.

"_Why _are you acting like that again?!"

"Maybe I just want to have some fun again." You shrug.

"_Fun_?" Lucifer looks at you like you are crazy, "You told me you _detested _that life. You _swore _to never do it again!"

"Minds change all the time Lucifer."

"NO!" He points at you, eyes glowing red, "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

"_You_," you shove his finger aside and point at him now, "have _no _authority over me!"

"Of course I do I'm-"

"The Devil." Your cross your arms building a barrier, "And I'm your little 'personal human'. Well, I'm not. I'm just your human test dummy who you can't let go."

"_No_, your-"

"Why do you even _care_, Lucifer?" You probably shouldn't have interrupted him, but you were upset now, "You've shown _zero _interest in me, so why care who I sleep with or show attention to? Shouldn't you be more concerned over that _precious _Detective of yours? You've _clearly _shown affection for her, and she doesn't even know you like I do! Why _her _and not _me_?!"

The air becomes heavy between you two as Lucifer processes your sudden confession. Your body starts to shake and you desperately want to run and cry somewhere.

When Lucifer continues to stand dumbfounded, you do just that.

* * *

Instead of hiding on your floor, like you should have done, you leave LUX and walk the blocks down to your old life.

Probably not the smartest thing in the world, considering what you were currently wearing and how everyone on these streets knew you were living it up with The Morningstar, but you didn't care. It was these very streets that taught you to be strong. To never give away emotion or give emotion to another.

Right now, you needed that.

"Well well, look who's walking our sidewalk again ladies." You look up and see three familiar female faces.

_Ah. These three bimbos._

"That playboy finally tire of you sweetie?"

"Yeah. Think you can come back and steal our customers again?"

"From what I hear about that guy, he probably loosened her pussy too much. Tossed her out."

"Well ladies, why don't we rough her up just to make _sure_ she doesn't take our customers." The three of them crack their knuckles and run to you.

_Thank you Maze for teaching me how to fight._

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen a woman with h/c hair and e/c eyes wearing a fabulous red number walk by here?"

Lucifer asked this to every other human just to make sure he was on the right path, and he started to get more and more concerned when he realized where you were going. He really wishes he would've chased after you before you got this far.

But he needed to have a long think, and a _very _hard drink.

_She cares about me, Maze._

_About time you figured it out._

_What do I do?_

_Go get her._

As Lucifer gets closer to the dirty part of the city he sees you walking his way.

"Y/n!" He smiles and runs up to you, but stops dead in his tracks when he can see you clearly.

Your hair is a mess of knots in every angle possible. Your dress is torn so badly that you have to hold it up. Scratches are up and down your arms. You're walking barefoot because your heels cracked. And your face…

You have bruises on your forehead and nose. Your lip is busted to the point of bleeding, and you have faint, finger like bruises on your neck.

Despite how much pain you were in, you give Lucifer a smirk, "I won."

He runs up to you, takes his jacket off and places it on you. He then picks you up bridal style and walks back to LUX.

You want to protest, but it felt so good to be in his arms that you just wrap your arms around his neck and rest your head on his shoulder.

* * *

To your surprise, Lucifer takes you to his penthouse. He sat you on his bed and went to his bathroom. When he came back he carried a first aid kit.

"Figured it'd be a smart move to have one myself now," Lucifer replies to your pointed eyebrow.

He gives you an ice pack to put on your forehead, then he puts first aid cream on each individual scratch along your arms. He rips off a small piece of cloth and sprays peroxide on it. He dabs the cloth on your busted lip, making sure the blood has stopped. After all that he takes the ice pack from you, puts all the first aid supplies away, and pulls a comb out of seemingly thin air.

"Oh you don't have to-"

"Hush." You stay quiet as Lucifer Morningstar brushes the knots out of your hair.

"I'm sorry." You whisper as he gets the last knot out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for how I...acted," you sigh, "I just...I was jealous." He kneels before you again and takes your hands in his. He runs his thumbs over your swollen knuckles.

"Whatever for?"

"For _a lot _Lucifer," you huffed a sad laugh, "You saved my life. You trusted me, a street hooker, enough to show your Devil face. You took care of me even after I screamed and clawed at you. You gave me a home."

You rub his hands with your thumbs back, "Through these years you took care of me, and, well, I started to care for you. I started to see the man, Angel, behind the face. I never feel jealous over the ones you bring to bed. I know that's just your lifestyle. But-"

You take a breath in and look down at your jointed hands. You can't look him in the eyes anymore.

"When you met Chloe is when I started feeling jealous. You just seem so..._fascinated _whenever you talk about her. You're always with her. You're always flirting with her and trying to get her in bed."

You say quietly, "You never flirt with me, truly anyways. You never try to get me in bed with you. You never even tried your trick with me. That just makes me feel…" Lucifer puts a thumb and index finger to your chin and lifts up your head so you can look at him.

"Makes you feel like what, darling?"

"Like I'm not special."

"Oh, y/n," Lucifer starts to caress your cheek and gives you a small smile, "You are _incredibly _special to me. You accept me while knowing the whole truth. You look out for me. You care about my well being. You. Not my Father or siblings, but a lovely human being who cares for the Devil. I-" but Lucifer's throat closes up, making him unable to continue.

"It's ok Lucifer," you caress him back and smile, "I know these kinds of words, _emotions_, are hard for you."

"Yes. You _do _know. So," Lucifer leans forward, centimeters away from your lips, "let me show you my love."

The first kiss is soft, hesitant. You look at each other deeply, and you go back in. You press your lips harder against his, subconsciously telling him it's ok.

He gets the message. His tongue goes over your lips and you open up to him. As you two make out he slowly rises until he's over top of you on the bed and you're lying on your back.

He breaks the kiss to kiss along the bruises on your neck. Then he travels down, slowly. As he kisses down he pulls what's left of your dress with him. He gives chaste kiss down the middle of your chest, your stomach, down one thigh leg foot and goes back up to kiss the other thigh leg foot.

He towers above you and stares. You are bare under him except for a pair of lacy black panties.

"You are truly beautiful, y/n."

"And _you _are truly wearing too much clothing." Lucifer laughs loudly as you rip open his shirt, not caring that all the buttons fly off.

As soon as he shrugs the shirt off you wrap your arms around his back. While he's still hovering above you you follow the same path of kissing his neck, going slowly down his toned torso, down to the start of his trousers. You lick him with the tip of your tongue from the belt up to his navel, and your core fires up at the shudder his body makes.

He lifts you up by your underarms and moves you further up his bed. He crawls to you and gives another passionate kiss while both his hands massage your breasts. You moan into his mouth when his thumbs gently rub your perk nipples. His mouth leaves yours and latches onto one nipple. He swirls your nipple with the tip of his tongue then sucks, pinching the other nipple. You grip the bed sheets tight when he does the same to the other breast, then he licks one line from your chest down to your panties. He tickles your abdomen with his stubble while his hand rubs you through your underwear.

"Fucking _Christ_, Lucifer." You pant, "Are you _always _this much of a tease?"

"No. Most of my companions like to get straight to the point, but _you _my dear," he pulls your panties down and off your feet. He comes back up slowly and parts your legs. He positions his face in front of your core and his hands hold your thighs back, forcing you to be completely open to him.

"_You _I want to savor."

As soon as his tongue hits you you moan loudly. You grip his perfect hair as he swirls his tongue inside of you. One hand leaves your thigh so he can put two fingers inside of you, and you force yourself to keep that leg where it was at because you _knew _he would be pleased.

And pleased he was. He moans into you and rewards you by lightly biting your bud. Your grip on his hair becomes tighter as his fingers work inside of you. His fingers swirl your walls, expanding you. He then curves his fingers and begins to pump. He watches your chest rise and fall rapidly, loving the way your breasts move.

Your head rolls back and your back arches as his pumping increases. Unable to hold your leg anymore you curve it around his head. You pull him closer when you can feel your release creeping up.

But he removes himself from you before you could feel that bliss.

"Oh, _fuck you _Lucifer Morningstar."

"I hope you will y/n l/n."

He gets off the bed to stand before you. You rest on your elbows and watch with parted lips as he slowly removes his belt and pants.

"Oooh," you lick your lips and smile, "So the Devil _does _go commando."

"Always." He smirks seductively at you, and you get on your hands and knees and crawl on the bed towards him. You give his member a chaste kiss to the tip, then with the tip of your tongue you _lightly _lick off the pre cum.

Lucifer moans deeply as you take him inside your mouth. You cover your teeth with your lips and open up your throat, making you able to take his full length. He grips your hair with the same strength as when you gripped his. You bob your head up and down, vibrating for extra texture.

He pulls you off of him sharply and pushes you back. You lay on your back and open your legs wide for him. He settles in between you and you immediately cross your legs around his back. He positions himself at your entrance, then looks deeply into your eyes.

"Don't break eye contact." He orders you. You follow his command as he pushes his tip in. You moan and roll your head back slightly, still able to hold his eyes.

Without warning, he thrusts himself inside of you fully and quickly, and you can't help but squeeze your eyes shut and roll your head back more, screaming to the heavens.

He attacks your exposed neck with love bites as he thrusts. He leaves a particularly large mark on you, "You are _mine_, y/n."

"Oh yeah, I can agree to that. _But_," you raise your head and wrap your arms around his neck. You attack his neck with the same strength, leaving your own sizable mark on him, "_Only _if you agree to be _mine_, as well."

"I can agree to those terms."

"Good."

He kisses you passionately as his thrusts increase intensity. You both moan into each others mouth. Reaching closer and closer to your climaxes.

You reach it first, gripping him tightly around his hips and neck as you moaned his name loud enough for the club to hear. He follows you, his hold on your hips leaving finger marks as he empties inside of you.

He lays next to you on his side. He positions your body on your side facing him, still keeping you two connected.

You try to control your panting, caressing his face you look at him with all the affection you can muster.

"I love you, Lucifer."

Surprising you, he caresses your face and stares at you with so much passion that you, even him, didn't think was possible for the Devil.

"And I love you, y/n. Always."


	2. Devil Caretaker

**Request**: _Anon: Can you make a one shot with Lucifer being the readers boyfriend's and she's been locked in her house for days, she barely moves from the couch, hasn't eaten in a while and Lucifer comes to check on her, she not really responsive and he kinda has to make her eat and gives her a bath (Not anything sexual he's just taking care of her) because she just refuses to get up, and after all that he just holds her while she cries. __And just fluff towards the end._

**AN**: This is dedicated to all those who suffer anxiety/depression, I'm with you. Some days are grey, but it picks up again. Keep on truckin'! I'm always here!

**AN: **Updated August 23rd, 2020 - Grammar

**Description**: You have it all: dream job as a successful book writer, the best close-knit friends a girl could ask for, and a God damned [literally] beautiful boyfriend. So, why did your depression keep insisting on being a prick?

**Rating**: Teen

**Warnings**: Depression, Anxiety, Swearing

* * *

"Shit."

You lay on your back, staring up at the ceiling. You stare angrily, hoping that would make those dark slithery threads reseed back into the dark corners of your mind.

But of course, it didn't work.

"Why?" You question your ceiling. Your face is turning sad now.

You force yourself out of bed and drag yourself to your bathroom. You throw off your t-shirt and shorts and turn the shower faucet to blasting hot. You step inside and drown yourself in the heat. Your body screams.

_Good. Make this feeling go away._

As you wash yourself you think about the _amazing _night you had.

Lucifer picked you up from your first book signing and took you to LUX, where he planned a surprise celebration party for you. Chloe, Ella, Dan, Linda, Maze, and even your publisher and editor were there to celebrate with you. Since it was such a small group LUX was still open to the public, but your party started before the club opened.

You remembered the feeling of pure joy at seeing your friends all together for you. You remembered the feeling of _love _you felt for Lucifer for thinking about you so much. You were so happy with your mini family that you didn't even think about the other guests in the building.

But _now _you were, and try as you might to focus on that _love _of the night, the _hate _outgrew it.

Numerous times throughout the night you'd catch hateful glares thrown your way. It was something you were used to whenever you'd hang out with Lucifer during LUX hours.

This time however, you couldn't stop thinking about them.

About the group of girls who gossiped about you. How they can't believe someone like _Lucifer _would _ever _be in a relationship with a _writer_. A _nerd_.

About the group of men who disapproved of your style, your look. They can't believe a guy like _Lucifer _would _ever _sleep with such a "safe" looking woman. How he could be attracted to your non-model body.

About the men and women who _blatantly _try and try to cut in between you and Lucifer dancing together. How they'd _always _try to scoot closer and closer to him while you two sat together.

About how Lucifer clearly rejected one girl from trying to _sit _on him. During then you were filled with pride with how strong your relationship was.

But these dark threads were now pulling up the thought you kept hidden. The thought of how you _swore _you saw Lucifer look the girl up and down as she swayed away.

You _know _he didn't, at least not on purpose. It's a natural thing to stare at something attractive to the eye. Hell, _you _even stared at her.

You _know _this.

But those _fucking _dark threads were starting to change what you saw.

You smack your head on the tiled wall. You shut off the water and throw your robe on, not even bothering to dry your body or comb your hair.

You stomp to the kitchen and throw open the cabinets. You grab the first cereal box you see and pour yourself a bowl. You swallow it down quickly, knowing that once the threads take hold it'll be the _only _thing you eat.

You wash the bowl and walk over to your writing desk. You open up a new word doc and hover your fingers over the keys, hoping _something _will come to you soon in a last attempt to beat this.

It didn't work.

Your arms fall to your sides. You lean back against your chair and throw your head back. Eyes shut tight, allowing the darkness to take over.

_Day 1_

* * *

_Day 3_

You lay in bed. Your blinds and curtains are over the window to keep the space dark. You wake in and out of sleep, getting up only to use the bathroom and drink some water. The rest of the time you lay there staring at the clock, waiting to fall back to sleep.

You check your phone every now and then. Giving normal replies to people so no one would suspect anything.

It took you the longest to reply to Lucifer. The darkness grows stronger as you're filled with self-hatred for lying to him.

But you do it anyways. Giving him the same normal replies with an added emoji here and there.

You hoped he wouldn't suspect anything.

* * *

_Day 5_

Lucifer is sitting in Ella's lab and just staring at his phone. He doesn't pay attention to whatever crime details Ella and Chloe are discussing. He's too focused on _why _you haven't been answering your phone.

Unbeknownst to him, the first time you heard your phone ring your anxiety spiked to max and you threw your phone across the room.

"Lucifer?" He looks up to see Chloe and Ella looking at him with concern.

"Have either one of you heard from y/n recently?" he asks. The two women share a look and shake their heads.

"This happens sometimes, Lucifer." Chloe says.

"What happens?"

"Depression." Ella sighs, "Swear that stuff is the _real _Devil." Lucifer gives her a look.

"She'll be ok, Lucifer." Chloe draws his attention back on her, "Just give her some time. She usually comes out of it on her own."

"But how _much _time? I haven't seen or heard her voice in five days already!"

"I usually give her about two weeks before I charge in, but," Chloe stands before him and puts a hand on his shoulder. She squeezes lightly and gives him a smile, "she has _you _now. You decide when to charge in and save her."

* * *

_Day 7_

You sit on your couch and numbly flick through channels on the TV. You settle for some old black and white show and throw the remote on the coffee table. You curl up into your blanket and just stare at the screen, watching yet not.

Someone knocks on your door and that stirs you alive for a moment, before you settle back into the indent you made in your couch.

_I've got no lights on, it's dark. They'll leave when they realize no one is home._

Because in fact, no one is home.

The knocking continues for another minute before it's silent. You take in a breath of relief.

But then the door knob starts to turn.

You hear a familiar whistle, "Dark in here isn't it? Darling, where are you?" You cover yourself more in the covers after hearing your love's voice.

_No, please. Not now. You can't see me like this._

He follows the only light source to the living room. He walks into the space and sees the back of your head illuminated by the light from the tv.

"Hmm, terribly gloom in here, darling. That can't be helping." He walks over to your windows, "This should help!" He pulls apart the curtains and opens the blinds to bring in the early afternoon sunlight.

You hiss disapprovingly and hid under the blanket fully. Lucifer has to hold in a laugh at your reaction.

"See? Isn't that better?" You feel the weight of the couch dip next to you indicating he has sat down. You scoot away from him the best you can all wrapped up.

"Come now, love. I haven't seen your face in days!" He goes to unwrap the blanket on top of your head, but your throat makes more sounds of disapproval and you lean away from his touch.

Lucifer wasn't haven't any of it, and there was no way you could fight the strength of the Devil. He unwraps you till your top half is exposed.

You refuse to look him in the eye. You didn't want to see the disgust that just _had _to be on his face. You haven't washed yourself in days, and knew that your body odor was strong and your hair was all greasy.

But still, Lucifer takes your chin lightly in his fingers to turn your head to him. You take a quick peek at his eyes and your own go wide.

There's no disgust at all, and he's _smiling_, "There's my beautiful girlfriend."

You still don't give him any kind of response. Your eyes are still wide, but are filling with tears as he runs a palm softly down your face and pushes the oily hair out of your eyes.

He kisses your forehead, "I'm going to make something for you to eat, darling. Here," he takes the remote and flips it to a more modern show, "this will be _much _more entertaining."

He leaves you alone. The dark threads hold your hands down to stop you from reaching for him. Just _seeing _him helped you see that small break in the darkness.

_Well, he is the Lightbringer_.

You turn back to the tv and wipe the wetness from your eyes. These threads weren't ready to let you go so easily. Lucifer realizes this himself when he brings you a sandwich for you and you don't touch it.

He doesn't give up. He cuts the sandwich into tiny cubes and holds one cube at a time to your lips. The shine in his eyes makes you start to tear up again, but it also makes you open your mouth. Little by little, the sandwich is gone and the crack in the darkness grows.

"Good job, love." Lucifer's smile is warm and bright. He gives you another kiss on the forehead then takes the plate to the kitchen to wash it. You then watch him disappear into your bedroom. You can hear water start to run and your heart jumps.

He comes around the corner a few minutes later wearing nothing but one of his fancy silk robes that he left here. He comes over and turns off the tv before looking down at you.

"Ready for a spa treatment, love?" You don't answer, but it seems like he didn't expect an answer. He asks with his hands if he can pick you up, and his smile beams when you remove the blanket from your body and hold your arms up. He picks you up bridal style and walks to the bathroom.

You see he has a bubble bath ready when he drops you to your feet. He helps you undress and get inside the tub. He then removes his robe and sits behind you.

You're worried at first, but when he starts pouring water on your head and scrubs shampoo on your scalp you realize he really is _just _taking care of you.

_Damn it_. The waterfall of tears was getting harder to hold back.

You two are in the tub for a good thirty minutes before Lucifer is satisfied. He gets out first then helps you out. He removes the plug in the tub, and you listen to the water running down the pipe as he dries you. He helps you into your robe and sits you down on the toilet. He quickly dries himself and puts on his robe before coming to you with a comb.

It takes a _long _time for him to get all the knots out, but he never complains. Never comments on it. He just smiles and hums a tune you recognize as one of your favorites as he combs.

Once your hair feels like normal he picks you up, once again bridal style, and lays you on the bed. He walks to the other side and lays down next to you.

You can't take it anymore, "Why?" You croak it out so quietly you think he didn't hear you.

But he's _Lucifer_, of course he heard, "Why what, darling?"

"Just…" but it's getting harder and harder to speak over the lump in your throat.

Lucifer notices. He lifts your chin up so your eyes can meet, "Darling, I'm here for you _whenever _and for _whatever. _Don't ever feel like you have to go through this feeling alone, or that I would somehow be turned off by it." He gives you a feather light kiss and smiles to you:

"You _are _my love, my light. No matter the darkness that surrounds you, know that I'll be here for you as your Devil caretaker." He winks at the last part and you can't hold it anymore.

You pull him tight to you. Resting your head under his chin you let the waterfall of tears out. He holds you tight and runs one hand through your hair while the other goes up and down your back.

* * *

The next morning you wake up in the same position.

You pull slightly back to look at Lucifer's sleeping face.

You smile and kiss him awake.

_My Lightbringer_.


	3. Confidence

**Request:** _Anon - Hello! Can you write a Lucifer fic where the (F) reader has a gruesome scar on her face & her confidence/attitude is basically "take it or leave it" & this helps Lucifer with his own self image with his Devil face? It can be fluff, angst, smut, whatever you want._

**AN: **I need to write faster ^-^""". Hope you enjoy Anon!

**AN: **Updated August 22, 2020 - Grammar. Reupload!

**Description: **Apparently, trying to find a boyfriend was much more difficult than becoming a model with your scarred up face. Who knew?

**Rating:** Teen

**Warnings: **Swearing

* * *

Your phone alarm goes off.

"Time to get ready." You breath out. You stretch your arm to grab your phone off the little table next to you and turn the alarm off. You stretch out on your patio lounge chair, cracking a few bones in your back. You finish off your glass of wine and stand.

Walking inside of your penthouse you grab the stereo remote and play your favorite song, "Confident" by Demi Lovato. After a quick trip to your kitchen to dispose of the glass in the dishwasher you walk into your bedroom and into the bathroom. After a quick shower to rid yourself of sunscreen smell you wrap a robe around yourself and start styling your hair. You then put some light makeup on and head to your walk-in closet.

You stand there, tapping your foot to the song as you look around at your clothes.

You had faith in your blind date tonight. This was the first guy to take you somewhere expensive. You're hoping that means he'll have better class than just blatantly stare at your face the whole night.

You've heard of the place that he's taking you to: a VIP bar named LUX. You've never been to it, mainly because a man who calls himself the "Devil" runs the place, and clearly anyone whose psycho enough to call themselves that has to have an awful establishment.

But the reviews you've seen have all been five stars, and after scrolling through the comments section for about an hour no one said anything bad about the place.

They also all praised the owner.

You decide on a short, tight, red lace dress with half long sleeves. You pair it with black high heels and various black pieces of jewelry. You receive a text from your date saying he's arrived, and after spraying on some perfume as well as one final check in the mirror you head on down.

_Please, be the one._

* * *

He was not the one.

The poor guy tried his best, though. Making sure his eyesight was trained on the road and not your scarred/burned up side of face that was next to him. You gave him an hour and allowed him to buy one drink before you told him this wouldn't work out.

He even _apologized_. The gall, really.

"I'm surprised you let it last that long. Didn't look fun at all."

You raise your one brow up at the man who now sat next to you at the bar. Tall, dark, handsome, wore an expensive suit and a smile as he sipped his drink.

"It wasn't. Nothing new for me though." You say as you take another sip of your drink.

The man hums in response, then holds out one hand to you, "Pardon me, darling. Lucifer Morningstar."

_Oh great._ You politely shake his hand back, "Y/N L/N."

"Of course you are. The beautiful new upcoming model." His smile turns flirtatious.

You roll your eyes, "Please. Don't blatantly lie in your flirtations just to make me feel better."

Lucifer looks offended, "I'm not _trying _to make you feel better at all. You said this was a natural occurrence for you, shame really, and you look fine. Also, I never lie."

"_Never_? That's hard to believe."

"For you humans, perhaps." He chuckles at the look on your face, "Right. The name doesn't lie, dear. I am the Devil."

"Uh huh." You turn back to rest your elbows on the bar and continue your drink.

"Typical reaction." His smile dims slightly, "Do you not believe you're beautiful?"

"Of course I believe I'm beautiful." You look back at him offended, "Which is _why _I don't need you men to continue saying it like I don't know or believe in it."

"Oooh, feisty. Perfect." His flirtatious smile is back.

"So, why are you here Mr. Morningstar, if not to think you'd make me feel better?" You swirl your drink in the glass and study him.

"I thought I'd give you a better date." He gestures to his body, "Myself!"

What Lucifer Morningstar _expected _was the normal flushed face and glossy eyes that humans usually give him when he flashes his smile and eyes.

_Instead_, you laughed.

And laughed.

The Devil had never been more confused in his whole life, "Well, this is a new reaction to me." He mutters.

"_You_?" It takes a while, but you manage to speak again, "What makes you think I'd want to date _you_?"

"Uh, have you _looked _at me, darling?" He gestures to himself once more, "I'm beautiful, rich, have impeccable style, and confidence to match your own. Surely that's all the qualities you're looking for?"

You laugh again, "You? _Confidence_?" You continue to laugh.

Lucifer was getting annoyed now, "I'd very much like to know what's so funny!"

After calming down again you look him dead in the eyes, "I, in no way, see _confidence _in you Mr. Morningstar."

The Devil is speechless.

"You're clearly a man who hides behind the Devil facade to make people love and fear him. I see nothing 'Devil' about you." You get up from your seat and collect your purse, "Thanks for the laugh. Good night '_Mr. Morningstar_'." You leave the dumbfounded man.

"See?" A few minutes after you left Mazikeen walks up from behind the bar to collect your empty glass. Lucifer still sat where he was and his eyes were still trained on the door you left from, "Even _humans _are starting to see how soft you've become."

The Devil looks to his demon bodyguard. She gives him a stank eye and smile before walking away. Lucifer looks back to the door.

"I _am _the Devil." He mutters quietly to himself. He then gets up and retreats to his penthouse for the rest of the night.

* * *

You suppose one thing Mr. Morningstar got correct in his "Devil" play is that the Devil _never _leaves you alone when he finds you.

Which is why you aren't too surprised to catch his figure behind the flashing cameras.

"Mr. Morningstar." You nod a hello to him when your photo shoot finally finished.

"Ms. L/N." He smiles at you and follows you to your changing room.

You sit down in front of your vanity and start taking off the accessories and wiping off the makeup, "So, this face of mine couldn't leave your mind, I take it?"

"Oh absolutely! Not in the way you're thinking though." You watch him from the mirror come to stand behind you. He smiles at your reflection and leans in behind you, "I do hope you couldn't get _my _face out of your mind either, darling."

You weren't going to admit how the past few nights your dreams had been about him. You suppose his strong sex appeal is another thing he got right in his Devil act.

You raised an eyebrow in response to his reflection, and apparently that's all an answer he needed. His face became _incredibly _smug.

"Why are you here Mr. Morningstar?"

"To ask for your assistance Ms. L/N."

You look at his reflection quizzically, "With?"

"Confidence."

Your eyebrow raises, "Why come to me?"

"Because clearly you must be a master at it if you think I, the _Devil_, lacks it."

You watch him carefully in the mirror for a moment. You see him fidget with his ring slightly and notice how his eyes looked away for a second when he asked. Asking for help with this clearly upsets him in some way.

You grab a napkin from your vanity and write down your address. You stand and face him while holding out the napkin, "Here's my address. Meet me there. I should be there within the hour."

He takes it and pulls on a flirtatious look, "If this is your kind of help I should definitely be a master at confidence."

You shake your head and look at him seriously, "If you seriously want my help with your confidence then meet me there and lose the flirtations." You cross the room and open the door, "Now please excuse me while I change."

* * *

"I see you enjoy living the high life as well." Lucifer comments as you open the door to your penthouse.

"Figured I deserve it with the life I've had." You reply as you set your things down on your coffee table. You notice Lucifer staring at you with that unspoken question most people ask, "Go ahead."

"I don't much care _how _that happened to you, but more _whoever _did that has been punished." Lucifer looks genuine in his anger, and that makes you open up more to him.

"Yeah, I'm making sure they are." You head into your kitchen to pour yourself and Lucifer a glass of wine. You hand him his glass and continue, "Parents. They're low life dealers who used their 'accident' to pass around their drugs. Cops don't suspect a little girl." You take a sip of your wine while Lucifer just holds the glass and watches you, "I stupidly said how I wanted to be a model when I grow up, and they freaked. If I go so does their business. So," you gesture the left side of your scarred and burned face, "real life 'Two Faced' was made."

"Where are your parents now?" Lucifer's voice was tight, and you notice the grip on his glass tighten.

"Jail. Where I make sure they'll be for the rest of their lives."

"That's _good enough_ for you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I ruined their perfect little drug life business and made a name out of myself. That's 'punishment' enough, knowing their fucked up faced accident will have a better life than them."

"I see." Lucifer looks down at his glass and downs it to calm himself, "We happen to have something in common, my dear." He sets the glass down on your counter.

"Oh?"

"Yes...my Father gave me a scar of sorts. A new face to represent my unholy deeds."

"I don't see it."

"...I hide it."

"And that's your problem." You set your glass down and motion for him to follow you, "It took a _long _time for me to be comfortable with this new face. I've learned you need to push through and work with what you got to have a comfortable life."

You lead him through your bedroom and walk-in closet to the secret door behind some old clothes. You open the door and step into a tiny room of infinite mirrors.

"This helped me a lot." You say as you step inside the small space and spin around. "Anywhere I look I can't escape this face, this past of mine. I have to own it. I have to love it in order to live." You step out of the room and to the side, "Bring out your scars. Face them head on. You can't escape from them. They're your life. Own them."

Lucifer takes a deep breath in and out. He tugs on his suit jacket and cufflinks before entering the mirror world and closing the door.

Enough time passes for you to become hungry. You decide to start making dinner for yourself, and Lucifer, while you continue to wait. When you start making up plates is when he finally emerges.

"This is...more difficult than I thought." He says to you as he goes to stand on the other side of your kitchen island.

"No one can do it in one day." You turn around and hand him a plate of food, "But I already see a difference in you. Not quite the 'Devil' you claim to be, but a man taking the first step into his self consciousness."

He accepts the food and sits on a stool, "Not sure where I can put a room like that in my home."

"You don't have to. You're free to come over whenever to face it." You sit down next to him and give him a small smile, "I'd like to watch the progress, and hopefully see this 'Devil'."

"It's more hideous than I realized, darling. You'd become a melting pool of fears if you saw it."

"I have my own Devil, Lucifer." You take a bite of food, "I think I'll be fine."

"Hm." He starts eating his food, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Months go by. Lucifer's visits to you and your mirror room become more regular as his time with the LAPD becomes less. His edge and sharpness returns. His cockiness and King nature return in full force. Detective Decker tells her partner to not come back until he's back to normal.

But this _is _his normal, he realizes. He's the _Devil. _Why would the Devil let a human woman change him into the man his Father desires?

He doesn't care. He enjoys his time with you more and more. He enjoys how you accept him, the bad and good mixed together.

Today's the sixth month he's been doing this experiment. He's currently standing in your mirror room. Devil face on. He smiles.

"Are you ready, darling?" He calls out.

"Yes, Lucifer. Show me your scars. Show me your confidence."

He exits the room. Devil still on along with the smile. It takes you a moment, but you smile back and wrap your arms around his neck. His arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you tight against him.

"Now _there's _the confidence I'm looking for in a man. I'd like that date now."


	4. Porcelain Doll

**Anon:** _Hi, could you write a Lucifer x fem|reader fic please, were the girl is younger but they fell in love and then he later finds out that she struggles with a slight form of anorexia, not really a serious one but she sometimes not comfortable with eating however she's actually pretty thin and he tries to help her and he's worried._

**Description: **How is it that friends you've had for years not realize that something is wrong, but your boyfriend of three months does?

**Rating:** Teen

**Warnings: **Anorexia, Eating Anxiety

**AN: **This fic is loosely based on my own personal events. For many, many years I've had difficulty with swallowing food wherever I was, except at home. I used it to my advantage to "lose weight", aka basically starving myself. All that led to was me having an awful stomach ulcer and little to no energy. Thanks to my mom, just last year I finally talked to my doctor about it and she gave me some pills to try. Apparently what I was suffering with was very common. Thanks to these pills I can finally eat out with my friends and family. Though I feel it may have made my depression worse, I'd rather have a few more bad days to being unable to eat. If this sounds like your situation, please talk to your doctor. They're meant to help you, and they won't judge you.

**AN: **Updated August 23, 2020 - Grammar.

* * *

"So, what's the plan for your 21st birthday girl?!" Your best friend Becky says across the table.

You, along with your group of friends, are eating at a diner not too far from your college. You've all just had a very successful rehearsal for the yearly college play extravaganza, and decided to celebrate with ice cream.

You pick at the straw in your milkshake, "I haven't really thought of anything."

"Oh please!" Jack exaggerates. He points his spoon at you, "There's _no way _you can't have _nothing _planned when you're dating that hunk!"

You shrug, "Really, I haven't thought of anything. I haven't had the time to think of a silly birthday with this play."

"A 21st birthday is _not _silly, it's important!" Jack complains.

"Seriously, Y/N. Tomorrow you'll finally be legal to raid that expensive bar whenever you want!" Becky sighs into her own milkshake, "An alcoholic's dream."

"Really, it's just a waste on her." Viv finishes her banana split, "You don't even drink heavily. I'll never understand why someone like him picked you."

You chuckle slightly. _Neither will I._

You and Lucifer Morningstar first met back when you were a senior in high school. The circumstance wasn't ideal. One of the theater teachers was a creep that no one was willing to out. Then, that teacher set his eyes on you and you tore him up. The school's security sent you both to the LAPD station for questioning.

When you arrived you passed by Lucifer, eyes meeting. You remember him looking quizzically between you and the highly beaten up chubby guy next to you. You didn't see him again until after the police let you out of interrogation saying you were free to go [all thanks to your fellow classmates for finally speaking the truth].

Lucifer sat down next to you as you waited for your parents. He was highly impressed that someone of your lithe frame could take down a guy twice, maybe more, your size.

And since then you two have been in contact. The next time you were both face to face with each other was when he asked you to the local park three months ago and asked you out.

But since then, you two haven't spent too much time together. What with you being incredibly busy with this play and him with his club _and _LAPD job.

"Hellooo! Earth to Y/N!" Becky waved her hand in front of your face.

You blink, "What?"

"You're phone's buzzin'." You quickly dig through your purse and retrieve your phone.

"Speak of the Devil!" Becky laughs when she sees his name as the caller id.

You snort and hush your friends down before answering, "Hello?"

"_Hello, darling! I hope I'm not interrupting your rehearsal._" Lucifer's beautiful voice, that you love so much, reaches your ear.

"Oh no, you're not! We actually just finished about 15 minutes ago. I'm at a diner now with some friends."

"_Lovely! I'll make this quick then so you can get back to socializing_."

"I'd much rather listen to you." You whisper but Becky heard you anyways and punched your arm playfully.

Lucifer's laugh makes you smile warmly, "_Well, if I remember correctly, tomorrow is your birthday yes?_"

"Yup, it is." Your friends are all focused on you now.

"_And it's the big 2-1 for you humans correct?_"

"Ah, yes. The big adult number. Yup." You laugh.

"_Then, if you have nothing planned, I'd like to take you out. Some dinner, then some wonderful dessert back at my place. How does that sound, love_?"

Your face immediately heats up as various thoughts run through your mind. All your friends start wooing and giggling, "Y-yeah, no. I mean! No, I haven't planned anything. And that sounds lovely!" You stutter out.

"_Wonderful! I'll pick you up around 6pm. Can't wait to see you again, my dear._"

You smile, "Same to you, Lucifer. I'll see you then!" You hang up and are immediately bombarded with questions.

"Guys! Chill out!" You hush them down again, "Yes that was him and yes he's taking me out tomorrow for my birthday."

"Thank You oh mighty Lucifer!" Jack says as he and Viv bow their heads.

"Oh stop that!" You say.

"Where's he taking you?!" Becky asks excitedly.

"He just said dinner and...um…" your fierce blush returns.

"Oooh! My girl's _finally_ gonna get laid!" Jack jumps up and down in his seat.

"Probably just a kiss. You know how she is." Viv replies.

"Well come on! Let's hurry back to the dorm! We gotta help you pick out an outfit!" Becky says and pushes everyone out of their seats.

You laugh, nervously.

* * *

"Seriously?" The old waitress cleans up the table you and your friends were at five minutes prior.

"What is it now, Grace? No tip?" Another waiter comes around.

"No, they gave me a tip. I just don't understand why these youngins' nowadays waste money." She motions to your untouched small size milkshake.

"Maybe they weren't hungry?" The waiter shrugs and walks away.

"That damn girl never eats." Grace murmurs under her breath as she cleans the table.

* * *

You're sitting on one of the comfy leather chairs in your dorm lobby. You sit properly in your sparkling dress, hands clenched together on top of your knee, and head held high. An acting technique you learned yourself to quiet the nerves.

You wish you could say you were nervous about the date. You suppose you are, in a way. But not the whole date. Not even about the possible "dessert".

No. You were nervous, maybe more _terrified_, of the upcoming dinner.

_He's going to find out. _

_No he won't. If your friends of many years couldn't there's no way he will._

_He's going to find out. He's going to find out and that'll be the end of it._

_Please, you've seen the women on him in his club. He'll love it._

_Yeah…_

"There's my darling!"

You snap out of it and turn your head to see Lucifer, in a well pressed suit, walking through the entryway to you.

"Lucifer!" You have a genuine surprised smile on your face, momentarily forgetting the nerves, and rush over to him.

He chuckles as you two embrace and he kisses your cheek, "I thought you'd text me when you were outside!"

"And miss you looking positively _powerful _in that chair? Heaven forbid." He gives you his classic flirtatious smile, making you blush and laugh.

"Come along, darling!" He holds his arm out to you and you take it, "Let the celebration begin!"

* * *

Lucifer takes you to what has to be the most expensive restaurant in LA.

You're both led to a corner of the vast room. It's pretty dark, lit only by a single candle on the clothed table and a dim lamp on the wall. As you skim through the menu looking for the cheapest, and smallest, meal possible, Lucifer interrupts your searching when he orders an appetizer.

He chuckles slightly at your raised brows, "Yes, I suppose I should have asked you first, but this dish is delectable darling. You'll love it! Plus, it's cut in shared pieces."

You smile back and hope the dim lighting hid your gulp.

The waiter comes back with the large shared appetizer and asks what you two would like for the main course.

Lucifer stops you again before you can answer, "If you don't mind, my dear, I'd love to get this meal here." He points to an item on your menu, and it happened to be the one thing you avoided eye contact with. It's a fairly large dish with various slices of steak and vegetables. In the small print of the description it says that this dish is suggested for parties.

"It happens to be one of their best, and since this is your 21st birthday I believe you deserve the largest and tastiest item here!" Lucifer smiles brightly at you, teeth and all.

You clutch the menu to not show your shaking body. You give him a small smile back, "Oh Lucifer, you know I don't consider myself as one of those people who think they deserve the best of everything."

"Of course and that's one of the many reasons I adore you, but darling," he leans in slightly. His hypnotic eyes and smile are lite beautifully by the candle, "You're the _Devil's _partner now. You deserve, and will always _get _the best."

You swallow again, but not from nerves. This time it was completely heat based.

* * *

The dinner went surprisingly...well!

Lucifer never questioned about your slow eating. Never pushed more food on you. Instead, he made you feel extremely comfortable. He told the waiter to not come back unless he holds his hand up, and you noticed the other tables around you haven't been filled with people.

It was just you and Lucifer, pretty much. Enjoying some amazing food and having wonderful conversations. You felt so at home you ate more than you probably did since...well, freshman year of high school.

Him seeming to work so hard to make you comfortable did make you wonder though…

Currently, you are sitting on Lucifer's stupidly comfortable Italian sofa, watching some mind numbing television. You still wore your dress, but now you had Lucifer's suit jacket over top and shoes off.

"Happy Birthday to you…" You could hear Lucifer's voice faintly coming from his back kitchen. You stretch your neck to look in that direction.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Lucifer comes around the corner. He's carrying a serving tray that holds two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and a cute little cake.

"Happy Birthday, my darling Y/N!" He sets the tray down in front of you on the coffee table and sits next to you.

"Happy Birthday to you!" He smiles lovingly at you, and your heart is about ready to explode. You give him a hug along with a kiss on his forehead, nose, and cheeks before blowing out your candles.

"What did you wish for, darling?" He asks. You curl into his open arms.

"Can't say, Lucifer. Otherwise it won't come true."

He huffs, but kisses your head, "Silly humans and their superstitions." You both enjoy the comfortable silence before he speaks again.

"Care for a bite, darling? Made it myself this morning."

"Umm…" you froze. Your mind became increasingly aware with just _how _much food you ate today, "Maybe in the morning. I'm pretty full right now."

Lucifer just hums in response, and that just makes your suspicion about tonight grow.

You lift yourself up, still in his arms but far enough away to look him in the eyes correctly, "Lucifer...I have a question."

He just hums again.

"Do you...um," you swallow and feel the color of embarrassment rise on your cheeks, "Do you...know?"

He hums again before answering, "In part." You instantly deflate and go to move away from him, but he pulls you back just as quick. His hand runs through your hair in a calming motion, "It's nothing to be ashamed about, Y/N."

"How did you figure it out? My friends haven't even realized it."

"Well, when I saw you look just the same after so many years it worried me. Typically I hear from young women the dreaded 'after school 20'. It seems that phase has passed you, dear."

You sigh, "Yeah well, I can't remember exactly when or how it happened, but sometime in sophomore year I started having trouble with eating in a public setting. I couldn't even eat over at friends' homes. Only in my own." You curl your legs up to hold them. Lucifer continues to stroke your hair, "And then I met you and...well…I figured I wouldn't tell anyone and just deal with it. I was a chubby kid, and I was amazed with how much weight I lost so fast."

"Well, I am quite upset to hear that you thought I'd be ok with you starving yourself." Lucifer frowns and you look surprised at him.

"But...a lot of women who are all over you look like me, even less! And you're all over them! I thought-"

"I'm into _human_ women, darling. Not porcelain dolls."

You look away from him. Tears brim your vision, "So, what? Are you disgusted with me now? Or did you just ask me out out of pity?"

"If I was disgusted by you I wouldn't have asked you to be mine, and I don't do _pity_, darling." Lucifer hears you sniffle.

"My darling Y/N," Lucifer Morningstar becomes incredibly soft. He gently brings his hands to your face and nudges you to look at him, "I've come to care _deeply _about you, love. And I don't enjoy seeing someone I care that much about in turmoil." He wipes your tears away.

"Allow me to help, darling. You keep going like this...I'm afraid I'll have you for even less time."

You stare into his eyes and can see nothing but truth. Your hands move to hold his face gently. Rubbing his stubble, you slowly bring your face closer. Closing your eyes you and him kiss. Soft, sweet, filled with an unspoken love and promise.

"Ok, Lucifer. Please, help me."


	5. I'm Sorry

**Anon:** _Hey! Can I request a Lucifer/reader based off the season 4 finale where they have abandonment issues and panic really bad when he tries to leave to return to hell? You know, begging him to stay and not leave. Sobbing and holding onto his jacket, trying everything for him to stay. Just crush my heart even more, please. Thanks!_

**AN: **Updated August 23, 2020 - Grammar. Working on a happy part 2 ending!

**Description: **Lucifer Morningstar is about to become the thing he hates most. A liar.

**Rating:** Teen

**Warnings: **Angst, Bad Ending

* * *

Scared. No wait...more like petrified.

Yes. Petrified. That is what he sees.

That is what he sees fall upon your beautiful face as the room fills with demon possessed dead humans. They grab you. Pull you from him. He looks around to see the demons have killed various ages of humans. The youngest being a pre teen boy who grabs at your face.

Lucifer rises onto the stage. His Devil form out. Ordering the demons to bow down. To leave. Go home.

They do. The bodies fall, and Lucifer can start to smell the blood and fluids from the now truly dead humans.

He looks at you. When your eyes meet you run to him. He jumps down from the stage and catches you in his arms. He spins so your back is to the stage. As he holds you tightly and whispers soothing words, he looks to Mazikeen and Amenadiel.

They see the look in his eyes. Amenadiel understands. Mazikeen wants to fight, but doesn't. Instead, she nods.

Lucifer now focuses all his attention on you. For it will be the last.

* * *

You're standing in LUX's elevator. As it goes up you pick at the bandages on your arm.

Chloe ordered everyone but you to leave before the officers came. You stayed to tell a story and get your wounds checked, but you couldn't wait to get back to Lucifer.

Today has been the worst of your life, and that's saying a lot considering your past. You just wanted to hold him. Your safety Devil.

The elevator bings and opens its doors. You step out, look around, and see Lucifer leaning over his balcony.

"Lucifer!" You smile to his back and walk up to him.

"Is everything alright?" He doesn't turn around to face you.

"Yeah, the mass religious group suicide story worked. Unfortunately, of course, it's believable."

"Are you alright?" He still won't look at you.

You become concerned, "Yeah, Lucifer. I'm ok. Just a few scratches. Lucifer?" You touch his shoulder, making him finally turn around. You caress his arm down to his hand, "Are _you _alright?" You use his question against him.

Lucifer's face is drawn in complete sorrow. He doesn't return your touch, "I have to go back, darling."

"Go back?" You're confused.

"I've been away for too long. It's apparent now that they can't be controlled without a leader."

_Controlled? They? _Your confusion continues to show on your face. Lucifer lets air out through his nose. He finally caresses your face.

"They need me back. Their King."

The realization, and terror, that crosses your face breaks his heart.

"You're...you're not saying what I think you are, right?" Your voice starts to shake.

"They've left for now, but they'll come back. Eventually. You...all of you are in danger, and I'm the only one who can protect you."

"Protect me _here_." You grab both of his hands, "You can do that _here_. I can help. _We _can protect everyone _here_."

He shakes his head, "No, darling. I _have _to go back."

"NO!" Your hands take hold of his suit jacket and buttoned shirt, determined to never let go.

"Y/N-"

"You _can't_, Lucifer! You promised!" You're crying and full on shaking now, "You _promised _to not be like all the others! _You promised_!"

Lucifer knew this would be difficult, for both of you. But he didn't expect this _pain_. This ungodly pain in his chest. You truly have taken his heart and soul.

He pries your hold off his clothes. He watches as your arms fall to your sides in defeat, "My darling Y/N…"

"Please Lucifer…" you choke out. You lift your tear stricken face to look at him, "Please, don't do this to me. To _us_."

"I love you." You cry out your confession. Lucifer takes hold of your face and tries, fruitlessly, to wipe away the downpour from your eyes.

"I never imagined that I could find this happiness. I never expected it. Lovely Y/N," his voice cracks, "Eve...nor even Chloe, could give me this feeling. It's all you, darling. My first and only." He can't say the words back. If he does that'll be the end of it. He'll selfishly stay and watch the world burn.

You know this. Can tell when you see his eyes start to water.

You both lean into each other, and kiss. The softest kiss Lucifer had _ever _received.

Unfortunately, it's another sad one to add to your list. A list you thought had stopped for good.

"Please." You beg as he pulls away.

"I'm sorry." He steps away from you and moves his shoulders to reveal his beautiful pearly white wings.

But you don't see them. You keep your eyes closed, for it would be just _too _much to watch him disappear. The air lifts around you. You hear one single flap of wings, then the air grows scarcely still, and everything is silent.

You open your eyes and fall on the balcony floor. You curl into a fetal position. You cry, you scream.

You're alone. Always, and truly, alone.


End file.
